Is it all worth it in the end?
by ShardAura
Summary: Pepper was normal young adult, working earning her money. But one faithful night changes her from an honest worker into a mindless killer. What happens when the Creepy Pasta's try to hone her skills? Rated M- For possible sex scenes, blood and gore and swearing.
1. Chapter 1

That night was just like any other night; I had done some overtime work and was walking home late at night. Like no one is bothering to be outside late. I'm usually fine with coming home late since it was just me and my bestfriend sharing a house together. Poppy always ordered pizza and so i wouldn't have to worry about dinner when I got back. Oh right I forgot to tell you my name, it's Pepper Sully. I was the girl everyone wanted to be in highschool. They envied my natural bright red hair and lightly tanned skin. I had the perfect figure, did sport and was thin and fit. The untold beauty.

The only thing that night that could be heard was the clacking of my high heels on the pavement, I was completely oblivious to that I was being followed.

There was a man walking behind me following me, and a couple across the street ahead of me and some by the fence a block away. When I realised I was being followed I quickened my pace and decided I was going to take the long way home and go around the block. Nearing the street light on the next corner the breeze blew my long red hair out behind me almost like a billowing cape.

I went to turn down the next street but before I could take another step hands gripped my long hair and they yanked hard, pulling my tall figure to the ground. Greeted by his psychotic smile. The other men made their way over, I registered what they were wanting to do. Seven men, one woman. I started thrashing against my holder, wanting to scream but the sound caught in my throat. Their eyes were alight with a hungry flame, they were laughing, hooting at what they caught, how lucky they were. I kicked my legs around with all my might, dropped hard on the ground I turned my head and bit the hand that was pinning my wrists together. The man howled in pain.

"Stupid bitch" he growled menacingly, "Doesn't know when to give up."

The other men laughed, I struggled to my feet. I was surrounded; I knew that I was most likely to die this night. Raped then murdered.

When I was younger I had taken Tai kwon do lessons and was the top fighter. I stood in the middle of them, right foot back and left foot forward. Fists raised, I definitely wasn't going down without a fight. They laughed, thinking that I was desperate.

One of them to my right raised his hand to backhand me, catching his arm mid swing I broke it in two, now he was screaming in agony at half of his arm dangling. The others stared at him in shock and surprise. I took this as my chance to get away, they were all distracted. I kicked my heels off and started sprinting down the street, heading for the forest nearby, I was sure to lose them there even if I was to get lost myself. My jeans were sure to be torn from all this running, full stride. My arms were pumping just as fast as my legs were running across the ground, the trees were getting thicker. I can still hear their shouting, their hooting. Almost like howling, like a pack of wolves hunting down their prey. My hair was flailing behind me, the red mop matting together.

I can tell they are getting closer, the yelling was getting louder. And my energy was getting low; I felt my run getting slower and slower. I was preying for someone, anyone to help me at this point.

Please, just give me a break this one time, I begged in my mind.

My legs were getting slower yet again and the yelling getting louder. The trees started to thin out and there was a field and a giant black mansion. Looking old and ran down it seemed to have life within it. New energy and hope surged through my veins. The men yelled in excitement when they got a clear sight of me, they had adrenaline pumping through their veins, the thought of being able to beat me into submission turned them on.

I was at the door beating on the large frames.

"PLEASE! LET ME IN! I'M BEGGING YOU!" I screamed,

The fastest of the men were halfway across the field and he was closing in fast. I banged on the door harder, then...then I heard the click of the lock and the door opened. I got inside as quickly as possible. Shut the door behind me and locked it, turning around to thank my saviour, but no one was there.

I had to hide; they would find a way in. I moved towards the stairs, went around the lounge and TV set in front of it. There was a Nintendo 64 sitting out in front of it with a Golden cartridge sticking out of it. I didn't linger too long and headed up the stairs to the 3rd floor, went down a hallway and into a random door.

In that room there was a double bed with a bedside table and a mask on it. To my surprise it was a ghostly neon blue. I disregarded it, turned around and saw a giant wardrobe. Opening the doors to it I climb inside shutting the door carefully, I looked back over at the mask, but it wasn't there anymore. I closed the door with the fear that there was something else in there with me.

Meanwhile I was hiding in the wardrobe, the men had busted the door down and were hunting up and down the hallways for me, and I can hear their cooing for me.

Did I shut the door behind me? I dint remember shutting the door. Maybe that's what will give me away. So I'm sitting here, hearing one of them getting closer, I can hear his ragged breathe from running so far. After me, I am worth the chase apparently.

His footsteps are getting louder. IT is getting nearer to me. I'll miss Poppy; I should send her a text, whilst I'm just sitting here. But my phone is on me bedside cupboard; I thought it would do me good to go without it today.

I sigh lightly; I feel my body just ready to give in. But the creaky floorboards give away him, he walks into the open door, I can hear him lightly chuckle.

"Where are you poppet?" He cooed lowly.

My heart froze, my body froze, eyes wide open like a rabbit in highbeams, and I stopped breathing. His footsteps lead around the room. I can hear him swivel on the heels of his feet. He strode towards the wardrobe, I felt the tears well up in my eyes, and I refuse to become prey to this predator. I position my legs underneath me without making a sound, so when the door opens I'll be able to surprise my attacker.

"Kill him..." A voice whispered into my ear,

I'm half inclined to listen. Then I think, did I take my meds this morning, raking my memory I didn't. I must have imagined the voice.

The adrenaline pumped through my veins, I was ready, and I will be the predator and not the prey. I will survive. He will die.

I closed my eyes and gave into my senses, every sound, every smell I could see it. His hand reached for the door, I raised a bit off the floor of the wardrobe, the door swung open and I pounced on him. My hands went for his throat instantly, he made no sound he tried to struggle but my strength right now was too much for him. His body relaxed and I felt no pulse. Smiling to myself I snapped his neck with a quick twist.

One down... Six to go assuming the one with the broken arm came along too. I crouched above his body, he was quite handsome but I was disgusted at what he was going to do. Getting up I strode out the room, looking down the hall I saw another man. He yelled with delight. I didn't register what he said but I started running at him. Bare foot against the floorboards, my hair flailing. I didn't care much for the noise, but I knew the others were making their way towards the sound. I leapt at the man pushing him over the banister, three stories down and landing wrong, most likely dead. Five to go.

They were almost up to me, the closest one a few metres away, I ran down the hallway towards the floor to ceiling window, if I can't take them all at once. I'll be the one choosing where to die.

He caught up to me, grabbed my hair, I didn't run fast enough. I should have just leapt from there through the window. He dragged me down. He was my original handler. I let out a scream. The others caught up and pinned me down the fifth one was going to be the first. I struggled against their hold. One of my legs got free and as he was leaning down to tear my jeans off I kiccked him square in the face feeling his nose break under my foot and the bridge of his nose pierced his brain, killing him instantly. His broken arm would no longer pester him.

The other men were getting fed up with my continued struggle against them, they grunted and growled but only four were left and they need four to hold me. My leg got loose again another kick to the closest person, not killing them but enough for me to struggle out of their grip. I got up and went for the window, jumping out if it, smashing it to smithereens. I didn't think it through, I sailed through the air my stomach was in my throat. I landed against the fence and smashed through it, I was suprised I was not harmed. Moving, dazed I looked around, they were looking down from up there I tried to stand up but my right leg shot with pain. Looking down I saw a massive splinter of wood going through my calf muscle. My eyes brimmed with tears, my face hot.

How will I fight now?

They were making their way downstairs, to finish what they had begun. Four of them, one hopefully injured. I begun to limo my way across the yard, there was a shed in the corner of the yard, I wonder if I'll make it before they come out here to get me. I'm sure I'll make, I'll have to. I need to.

I could hear then running across the gravel, crunching beneath their feet. I couldn't drag my wounded leg any faster. Again I was praying for someone anyone to help me.

They rounded the corner and the saw me leaning against the shed, I was exhausted. My leg burned with pain. I didnt want to give up.

"You have caused us a lot of trouble girly." One of them growled, the others grunted in agreement.

I panted heavily, I screwed my face up in pain. Expecting someone to hit me, grab me. Touch me in anyway.

I opened my eyes in fear, peering through the slits my eyes made, I was feeling dozey. I have lost too much blood. I looked up saw a man with the blue mask on and pale boy with an unusually wide smile.

"Go to sleeeep." He whispered quietly.

I blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright guys, I hope you liked my first chapter, now here's the second, with many appearances of people thingys. Eheh.**

**Remember to review guys, I'll try and update as much as possible, but it's the last few weeks of my schooling. So I'll try my best. **

**~Shimika. *huggles***

"You know we're not meant to be in here." A hushed voice said,

"Yeah yeah I know, Slendy said so." A harsh whisper returned, "But she's a human. Here. IN Slendy's Mansion."

"Ssssshhhhh, you're gonna wake her up." Another voice hissed.

These voices flushed through my head, I could feel someone's breath on me, I could feel their presence. I just wanted to roll away from that feeling. To see if someone was there I shoved m hand up with the blanket and turned over. But my hand had connected with someone's body. With a grunt he recoiled back.

"Told you not to stand close to her." A voice snickered from the end of my bed,

"Oh yeah says he who is sitting on the end of her bed" The voice from beside grumbled back.

I hadn't noticed the weight at the end of the bed, but I felt it shift. I froze, my heart stopped, breath caught. My stomach told me to try and get as far away as possible from this thing. I guess they must of noticed my not breathing part, since they were listening to me sleeping and watching.

"I think she is already awake anyways." One of them said nonchalant,

My body went rigid, they knew I was awake. I guess, I wouldn't be able to trick them into thinking that I was asleep. I slowly turned my body onto my back and propped myself up, my body refusing to let me look at them, my stomach twisted with fear of what is there.

I looked up slowly and there was four boys surrounding my bed, and one was sitting on the end. He had the neon mask on; it had black goo coming from the eyeholes. I turned my head to the two that seemed glued at the hip, one had a hoddie on and was covering his face, the one next to him had a mask on covering his face. Continuing along the line I saw the person that I punched in the face, I saw a unbelievably distorted smile, that literally went from ear to ear. His eyes were blackened and had no eyelids.

"H…hi." I squeaked,

"Well looks like the bitch can actually talk." Said the grinning boy, "I'll pay you back for that hit to my face, you could have damaged my beauty."

"Pay no attention to Jeff; he is a grade A psychopath." The boy with the blue mask said,

As if to prove he was, Jeff pulled a knife out from underneath his bloodstained white hoodie and held it to my throat. Threating to slice my jugular.

"OH cut it out you fucking idiot," Said the boy with the beige hoodie,

"Hoodie is right Jeff, you're just making an ass out of yourself," The boy in the white mask agreed, he wore a beige jacket.

"Oh shut the fuck up Masky" Jeff growled.

I sat there awkward as hell, listening to these three bicker like five year olds. Jack was sitting at the end of the bed all quiet, with his head tipped to the side as he watched me. I tried to move my legs and notice the massive shot of pain came up my leg and grimaced. I moved the blanket down and revealed my legs, I only had my underwear on, and obviously someone had undressed me to fix my leg. There were ugly black stiches protruding from my leg. My eyes widened in horror, that my perfect white legs would have a massive scar now.

I reached down towards it to see how tender my leg was. But a hand stopped me, jack grabbed my wrist.

"You wouldn't want to do that. That's Slendy's handiwork, just leave it be and it will be alright in the end." He said as released my hand.

**What is going on in here? **A deep voice echoed through my head, the others straightened and looked worried. **I thought I told you not to enter the room.**

A tall white man emerged from the shadows; he was wearing a black suit and was at least 9 feet tall (more or less). No mouth, no eyes.

**All four of you leave!** The voice angered,

I then realised that this voice was coming from the tall figure. Most likely to be Slendy.

The boys rushed out of the door, trying to force themselves through at the same time. Now it was just me and the Slenderman in the same room. I felt like a rabbit stuck in high beam lights, unable to move hoping that if I don't move he won't see me. He has no eyes. He can't see me.

**You need not to worry little human. ** He said in a proper accent, **I will not harm you, you are a guest of this household and the other CreepyPasta's will not harm you neither. If they do, please tell me right away and they will be punished accordingly.**

My heart started beating again even though it felt like it was up in my throat. My stomach twisted at the same time, my instincts knew that he was a dangerous creature telling me to run as far as possible.

Sensing my discomfort, he softened his voice.

**Would you like to go outside? Or have some food? Or just relax downstairs in our game room?**

My ears literally pricked like a foxes when a rabbit is nearby. The words game and room put together got my attention pretty rapidly.

**Do not worry about your leg either young one, my healing powers are renowned. I'll get one of the boys to take you down there until you are capable of walking yourself. Also may I please have your name?** The being was very courteous for being an evil entity.

"Uhm…..My name is Pepper." I whispered,

With that he just vanished into thin air, like he was just gone. My stomach's knots loosened, I wasn't as scared anymore. And I am taking all of this remarkably well. Flicking the quilt off of myself, I brought my legs over the edge and studied my damaged leg, now noticing that the stiches were actually moving. I watched them carefully and saw the stitches they just lightly wriggled, as if they were alive.

Knock

Knock

"Come in." I said shakily,

The door opened and Jack was standing there, slumped against the doorframe and his arms crossed.

"Slendy told me to come and help you downstairs. Breakfast is on the table also so we can eat first then I'll be your chauffer for the day." He bowed in half as he said it,

"Uhh… thank you that would be nice Jack." I breathed as he walked over to the bed and picked me up like a husband to his newly wedded wife, carrying me downstairs. And into the dining room, well more like a hall.

They were so many different things in the room, my eyes dragged over each one for what seemed like an eternity. There was a strange dog on the floor eating out of a bowl and had a wide smile with human teeth. Another was a tall skinny bony thing, it turned to look at me and there were black pits staring at me. A shadow person. I hate shadow people they always scare the hell out of me. Especially on screamer videos. Another one I saw look like Link from legend of Zelda, but his tunic was torn up and when his eyes met mine he had black eyes with red irises. I shuddered in Jacks grip. I just wanted to bury myself in his arms hiding from all these nightmarish creatures. Then I remembered that he was also one of these things. I felt my heart beating faster.

Jack continued into the hall heading to the far end where the Link character, Jeff, Masky and Hoodie were sitting.

"Well looks like Jack is saddled with the bitch until she gets better," Jeff had said around a mouthful of food, I was so tempted to slap him, any other man I would of but this person was not a man but a monster. And I didn't want his wrath pushed onto me. I bit my tongue not wanting to let any profanity leak from my mouth.

Jack set me down at the end and sat next to me, this mansion was more like the hotel for monsters, I giggled to myself at that thought. Looking down the dining table I saw all kinds of food, ranging from harmless pancakes (or so I thought) to minced pies or human intestines. I saw all the creatures reach for what they wanted and shovel it into their gullet.

I reached towards the harmless looking pancakes but Jack shook his head.

"Not those ones darling, they are made with humans blood and organs." He said as he brought out from his pocket a small black looking thing, lifting up his mask he took a bite with his shark like teeth.

Masky grabbed a pancake from the stack next to the 'human' ones. And placed it on the plate in front of me.

"I hope you're not allergic to anything," He stated quietly, "These are Slendy's best homemade ones, don't worry there are no human remains in them, just good ol pancakes."

With that I smiled and picked up a fork and started on my pancake. AND MY GOD! It tasted so good, like how my ma used to cook them. In bacon grease, the best, the greatest and the only way to truly make pancakes. As soon as I finished that one I went for another. And another…and another.

I was sufficiently full after my 8th one. They were also the size of an average dinner plate. They were the greatest pancakes I had ever eaten.

The hall was emptying now. Only few creatures remained, like the dog he had just fallen asleep still with a massive grin on its face. I think it's related to Jeff. Well Jeff, Masky and Hoodie were still here.

"So what do you want to go do Pepper?" Jack queried,

"U….uh Slender said that there is a gaming room…" I believed, "Can we go there?"

Jack nodded, picking me up once again and made his way for the door at the far end of the hall.

"Oi, faggot wait up. Just because you have her to chauffer around doesn't mean she is all yours. We're coming along too." Jeff yelled running to catch up,

Jack grunted a displeased okay and kept walking. Once he got through the hall's door, he continued across the lobby and down the hallway. Into a large room that had a plasma TV embedded in the wall the left, with every console you could imagine hooked up to it. I felt my eyes gleam in approval. I had wished to have a room like this but I never had the money or time to make one. Looking around the room in delight I saw a wall with multiple bookshelves across it with games from every console generation on it. I just wanted to go over there and have a look. Struggling out of Jacks grip, I jumped down to the ground, my leg gave way instantly. He caught my arm and helped me back up. I hobbled over to the shelf, making sure not to put much weight on my leg.

I looked at the games, almost tearing up. They even have all the latest release. I giggled as I reached up and grabs the case for GTA V. Then reached for the N64 cartridge, it was dark gold. And had the recognizable Majora's Mask on it. I need to play all the games in this room. Especially Legend of Zelda. I hadn't played them since I was little.

I felt a tap on my shoulder, turning around I saw the Link.

"Excuse but can I have that Cartridge?" Up close he was nearly as tall as me, his blonde hair having blood stains in it. His hand outstretched towards the cartridge, I gave it to him of course.

"My names Ben. And this is my game."


	3. Chapter 3

[Poppy's POV]

Where the fuck is Pepper?! She should have been home by now, there won't be any pizza left for her. It won't be my fault; she should have got here earlier. Reaching for another slice of pizza emptying the third box, pushing it across the table to be with the other empty boxes. There were another box of pizza, a Hawaiian topped one. Sweet baby Jesus, I can smell it calling to me. I need to eat this one as well. Well I'll give it half an hour, if Peppers home within that time she can have it. If not. Well I'll keep it safe in my stomach, she won't be able to have it but it will be safe.

Walking through the hallways of our apartment, I went to my room where my laptop was sitting on my bed charging. Picking it up I decided to browse the internet, maybe work on my college assignment. I sigh inwardly and decided against doing the work and decided to look up new songs to learn on my guitar. But which song. Hmmm…

Ehh, forget that I'll just go watch a movie in the lounge room. Now to pick a movie. Hmm I haven't seen Avatar yet. Hmmm I guess I'll watch that then. I went and got the last pizza box and sat down on the squishy couch. Turning on the TV and putting Avatar on.

-Time Skip-

Midnight. Damn. That time passed quickly. And Pepper still isn't home. Ugh, she must have fallen asleep at work. I'll try her cell phone in the morning.

I got up and went to bed, curling up to my giant bunny rabbit.

[Pepper's POV]

"Ben? As in Ben from Ben drowned?" I asked with a squeaky voice,

Ben nodded, his blonde hair falling down in front of his eyes giving a quick shake of his head the hair was out of his eyes. I literally was having a fan girl moment in my head, I could tell my cheeks were turning red, I can feel the blood rush to my face.

"Oh. My. God. Like. Holy. Fucking. Jesus." I said deliberately,

I felt like squealing, he was very cute, even with the blood red eyes. But wait. Racking my memory I remembered who Jack, Jeff and tweedle dum and tweedle dee were. Jack the eyeless killer, who took kidneys from sleeping individuals. Kills them majority of the time. Then there was Jeff, A cold blooded killer, clinically insane. Killed his entire family. I definitely was either in a madhouse or the place where all killers and murderers resided.

I could feel the guys eyes on me, as I stood there giggling to myself.

"Uh Jack is she okay?" Ben asked, "If she is, she is very strange and weird."

Jack, Jeff, Masky and Hoodie all nodded in unison. I had the weirdest grin on my face and looked at them in a new light.

"Jeff, you became a murderous killer after those bullies got your brother locked up, well more to the point you beat them up and Liu took the blame." I chimed, "And Jack, I don't know how or where you originated but your story arisen when a man caught a photo of you, I mean caught you trying to take his kidney well. You did take one."

The looked slightly bewildered but they all did have a website dedicated to their…. 'Species'.

"Now Masky and Hoodie I'm not all too clear on how you two became to be but you two are nigh inseparable." I cocked my head to the side,

"Okay now you are just getting creepy." Ben stuttered,

"And Ben, an entity that haunts the N64 cartridge called Majora's Mask. But you are in a human form right now, most likely due to that girl who took you back to where you drowned, at your aunt's place. You didn't know how to swim… I am sorry that that had happened to you."

Ben looked like he had been slapped across the face; he recoiled from my knowledge and my apology. It looked like I had hit a raw spot. I regret saying it but I couldn't help myself from saying it. I still felt that tingle in my stomach. I was so scared as well as excited, that I can spend time with these killers and not be harmed (hopefully). Ben walked over to the consoles and put in his cartridge; I wanted to watch so I waddled over and sat just behind him. He was laying on his stomach legs in the air and his neck bent back to the awkward position looking at the screen.

Grabbing the N64 controller he started tapping away at the buttons, the start screen loaded with the Majora's mask swinging on the screen. He pressed start and went to his save file: BEN. He was at the water temple, dawn of the second day.

-Time Skip-

"YES" I yelled,

"Oh come on, you cheated that's no fair!" Ben whined like a 5 year old.

I turned to him and poked out my tongue, I beat him in Mario Kart, one of my favourite games from my child hood. I always, always picked Yoshi, he was like my trade mark racer. Ben had chosen Bowser, and we chose Rainbow Road. The boys behind us laughed at Ben losing to a girl, and losing the game, even though he did come 2nd but 2nd was not good enough.

"Okay if you want a rematch, try me at Halo. First to 25 kills wins?" I said giggling,

Ben had screwed up his face with anger and nodded his head. I tried and stand up but had trouble trying to get my sore leg underneath me.

"Jack….could you help me up?" I asked innocently.

He walked over and helped me up by grabbing my waist and lifting me up. I smiled at him but I couldn't see his expression behind his mask. Waddling over to the shelves of games, I looked for Halo 4, I finally found it reaching up to grab it I had to be on my tippy toes. Almost got…it…

Then I heard a warping sound into the room, looking out the corner of my eye I saw Slender just pop into the room and just stand there. His tentacles were moving behind his body. I let out a small scream losing my balance and hitting the floor with a hard thud. Suddenly all eyes were now on me, everyone's even it felt like Slender was staring at me.

**I am sorry to startle you Pepper.** He voiced inside out heads, **but I am here to announce that dinner will be ready soon.**

With that he had poofed out of the room. I was still sitting on the ground bewildered the amount hurt that was in my arse right now. It would certainly be bruised. Watching the others talk amongst themselves they agreed to head to the hall to get in early for the good food. Jack walked over and helped me up, lifting me into his arms.

"Thank you Jack…" I whispered, making sure he was the only one who heard me.

"You're welcome little song bird." He breathed back,

He must have called me song bird due to my shrill scream. The voice inside my head giggled and I felt my cheeks turn red.

Going back the way we had come into the game room, I cannot believe that we spent the whole day in there. Ben and I just playing games, I won most of them and Ben is so used to winning them all by now.

I could smell all kind of things, my mouth was starting to drool I didn't realise that I was so hungry, I always forget to eat when I start playing games.

"Jack….can you tell me which food that is perfectly okay for me to eat?" I asked worried that I would end up eating a human steak.

Jack nodded and sat me down where I was sitting before, he grabbed my plate and went around the table picking up all different things, chicken breast, potato, carrot, chips, gravy, a pie and some dim sims. He brought them all back to me and took him mask off. IT was the first real time I had seen his entire face without the mask in the way, his grey complexion, and the black holes with the goo coming from his eyes, and that killer smile. It actually made me want to melt. PEPPER! What are you doing, you cannot think that a monster is hot. Stop thinking about him like that.

Ripping my eyes from Jacks, I turned and looked at the platter in front of me. My stomach grumbled… Loudly, I felt a few people look at me. I dug into the food and ate like I hadn't eaten in a week. I felt some other looks from the boys, but I couldn't care less. All that was left on my plate was a half-eaten pie. I placed my hand on my stomach, patted it, I could feel that I was bulging. Oh my god I haven't eaten like this in eons. I felt like I needed to burp, I really needed to burp. But I didn't want to attract everyone's attention. I tapped Jack on the shoulder and gave him pleading eyes. Instead of picking me up he helped me limp out of the hall. I would have been even heavier with the food in my gut. As soon as we were out in the Lobby I let out a ripper of a burp, it sounded like it had echoed through the hallways.

I can feel Jack looking at me shaking his head.

"I didn't want to do it in there," I squeaked at him "Everyone would have stared."

"Okay okay, I get it." He said almost breaking out into laughter, "Come on little song bird, I bet you are craving a shower or something like that."

[Poppy's POV]

"Hello, excuse but can I speak to Miss Pepper Sully? It's Poppy Laurence her room-mate." I asked over the front desk, to a lady with black hair that was pinned up pulling her face tight. She had a sour face I reckon. Those pursed lips, and squinty eyes. Ugh I hated people like that.

"Well, I can't seem to reach her office…" The lady started,

"Oh doesn't matter i'll head up there and see if she's there." I stated as I ran to the elevator,

"But ma'am, you are not allowed up there!" She yelled across the lobby, but I was already in the elevator mashing Pepper's floor number. The elevator doors closed and it shifted as it started going up towards the 18th floor.

No stops on the way, excellent I picked the perfect time to start heading up.

DING!

The elevator doors opened and there were police everywhere, questioning all of Peppers work colleagues.

"Ma'am, you are not supposed to be up here." A man with a deep voice said,

"I am sorry I was just coming up here to see my housemate Pepper, I thought she would be a work since she didn't come home last night." I said quietly,

"Oh you haven't heard then." The officer replied, "Pepper has been reported missing, she was last seen walking on George Street when she was attacked by seven men. A local house resident reported the incident but they haven't found Pepper, but we have found one of the men."

I stood there, gobsmacked. My best friend had been attacked by several men. And only ONE was alive… I need to speak to him.

"Thank you officer, for telling me that is." I said as I reached out to shake his hand,

"It's Officer DeWitt. I'll send over a patrol car to keep an eye on the house, in case anyone wants to try anything. Also I will come and see you for questioning. Its procedure." He told me shaking my hand,

"Okay.." I breathed, turning around to the elevator and pressed the ground floor button. I looked up at Officer DeWitt with sad eyes and he met mine with an apologetic look.

Oh Pepper, what has happened to you. I moped all the way home, picking up some subway on the way. When I got to our apartment blocks, there was a group of shady looking people across the street in the park watching me. I quickly buzzed myself in and went up to my apartment. Number 19. I locked the door, bolted and chained it. Now I was scared. Was Pepper in some gang? Or did she owe money? But she has disappeared, maybe they want me now?

[Pepper's POV]

Oh my god, this shower is huge. Like HUGE! It is so awesome, with a massive shower head as well. Jack was standing just outside the curtain. I trust him not to look, even though I wouldn't mind. It was just in case I fell or did something stupid. I turned the taps on, adjusted it to make it nice and hot. It's been a day since I came here, this is the first shower I had in two days. Putting my hand under the standing stream of water the temperature felt right. I got undressed chucking my clothes through the curtain and on the floor. Stepping underneath the water, the warmth of the shower warmed up my body. I moaned with pleasure.

The pressure of the shower massaged my back. It felt so nice. My eyes were closed and I was rubbing the back of my neck.

"Do you want to wash your hair?" Jack asked through the curtain,

"Mmmhmm," I moaned,

I opened my eyes in time to see him reach through the curtain and put the shampoo and conditioner on the floor on the shower. I bent down to grab them and I looked up to see Jack through the gap in the curtain he was just standing there, doing nothing. I felt a pang of guilt in my stomach, but then I realised I was leaning on my bad leg. It quivered, threatening to give way beneath me. I used my hands to balance myself as I squatted there trying not to panic too much.

"Are you okay Pepper?" Jack asked, "I can hear your heartbeat fluttering."

"Jack…..I'm stuck… I squatted down to grab the bottles of stuff and completely forgot about my leg." I stuttered,

"Do want some help?" He asked carefully,

"Yes please… don't worry, I don't mind if you look…" I said quietly,

I heard grunt an okay, he pulled the curtain to the side. Bursting into laughter at the sight of my squatting like an owl.

"Now you definitely look like a bird" He said in between breaths of laughter,

"Shut up and help me up please," I said agitated, I felt my face turning red,

He rolled his sleeves up and grabbed me just under my arms, helping me up on to my own two feet. My gammy leg went all wobbly. He was still holding on to me so I wouldn't fall over. As the blood rushed to my head, I felt like I was about to faint but Jack held me up straight.

"Are you going to be able to finish the shower by yourself?" He asked,

I wanted to say yes but I wasn't all too sure I'll be okay, plus he has already seen me naked as a wee baby. I considered it, I haven't showered with someone since my last boyfriend 5 months ago.

"Is it bad if I say no?" I joked with him,

He let go of me making sure I was okay standing on my two feet by myself. He stood outside the shower curtain took his mask off and dropped it onto my clothes, he had a smirk on his face. Grabbing his dark grey hoodie at the back and pulling it over his head, revealing a very toned body. He had a v-line which was my favourite part of a guy, he had nice abs not too prominent but enough to be able to see them. And defined pecks. I swear I was drooling. He reached down to his belt that held up his dark cargos. His grey fingers working fast at the belt and then his pants buttons and zipper. My cheeks felt hot, I averted my eyes as he dropped his daks.

"You can look Song Bird, I don't mind." He stuttered, he actually stuttered! Was he nervous?! Oh my god, I feel nervous. I'm naked, he's naked Ehh. I don't know what to do.

I decided to look at him, he was already looking at me, and I felt his cool hands go around my waist and got a fair grip. We walked over to the stream of hot water. I went under first. I moaned as the warmth seeped into my skin once again.

"You are very pretty Pepper.." He said quietly,

I looked up at him, he was a good head taller than me. I was blushing for sure now. His hand went up to my cheek and brushed his thumb across where my blush would be.

"And it's very cute when you blush little Song Bird." He breathed as his other hand snaked around my waist taking my body into an embrace, I put my hands around his neck. I looked into his eyes, or where his eyes would be. It actually didn't creep me out that he had no eyes, I found it quite interesting. It makes me study his body better to see how he is feeling. I saw smile cross his face. I felt his whole body up against me, my heart was racing.

"I can hear your heart beating out of control little Song Bird." He whispered in my ear,

I couldn't take being this close to him and not being mine. I did the only thing my instinct told me to do when I get this aroused just by looking at him, it may be wrong, it may be a sin. But it felt right. I pulled his head down towards mine and kissed him.

**WHOAH what just happened?! Oh yeah that did happen hehe **

**Remember to review guys! I need your opinion! What should I do next? Sex scene or Poppy investigating? Hehe well I hope you enjoyed that.**

**~Shimika.**


End file.
